The Aftermath
by rmncfan
Summary: Abby's lease is up and Neela ends up living with Ray. They gradually become friends again but are afraid of becoming more. RayNeela Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ray or Neela or anything to do with ER.

This takes place two months after the season finale but I am not planning (at this point) on dealing with any of the stuff that happened to anyone but Ray and Neela. There probably are going to be spoilers though, so don't read it if you don't want to know some of what happened in the last episode.

So far (in my mind) plenty of angst, but no sex (YET – there is always sex - EVENTUALLY!) I plan on this being more chapters than either of my previous fanfics but we'll see how it goes. Rated T because the show is rated T and if you can watch, you can certainly read.

Neela

Ray had called again. She just kept ignoring him, hoping it would all go away. She didn't want to feel anymore. She knew he was probably hurt but she just couldn't deal with anyone else's pain right now. Michael had been what every woman thinks she wants. Neela included. He was a hero, a soldier, a romantic figure that went off to war to fight for what he believed in. The actual reality of being married to a hero was not so romantic. Which is why she had been so attracted to Ray. He was there, when Michael wasn't. He was funny and silly and Michael was serious and stable. Michael was safe, Ray was anything but safe. She felt the guilt of being alive and the guilt of being attracted to someone who wasn't her husband. She didn't know if she would ever get over it. So she just kept pushing him away. Even as she pushed him away with her silence, she looked at him with her eyes. He was so good-looking it made her stomach hurt to look at him. But she did it anyway. It was like an addiction. Ray was her drug of choice. _Too bad there's no AA for that._

At the Hospital

Ray was mad. Just mad. Why wouldn't she at least talk to him? They were friends. Best friends. He realized he was being irrational and selfish, but he didn't care. He left her a message AGAIN at Abby's. It was the only thing he could do. Pratt was probably right – he was just complicating her life right now.

He got back to the patient he had been treating. "I got the labs back and it looks like we can treat this with antibiotics, Mrs. Caine. I'll give you a prescription and then you should see your own doctor as soon as possible." He went through the motions without thinking. He was doing that a lot lately. Even though Neela was back at work he hadn't seen much of her – every time he saw her she looked away and pretended he wasn't there. _I wish I could do that._ After his shift he was planning on getting drunk, AGAIN. This was getting to be a very bad habit. He looked like shit when he showed up to work. And he felt like shit too. He needed to get laid. Only problem was, he wasn't much interested in the girls he met in bars anymore. Maybe if he got drunk enough, it wouldn't matter who it was.

Abby flagged Neela down in the hallway. "Neela, I need to talk to you." She looked uncomfortable. _This can't be good._ "My lease is up and now that Luka and the baby and I are living together, I am giving up the apartment." _Shit, this is so not good. What am I going to do? _A little voice inside her said, _"Move back in with Ray."_ _Oh, yeah, there's an idea. Okay, you need to say something to Abby, she's looking guilty. It's not her fault._ "It's okay, Abby, I have been putting this off long enough." Abby sighed and said, "Why don't you move back in with Ray, I know for a fact he hasn't got a roommate yet." _Is she psychic?_ "I don't think that would be such a great idea. We really don't talk much anymore." Abby thought, _"I know, that's the problem. Maybe if you guys are in close proximity you will finally both get past whatever is wrong. And if I can do my little part by forcing you to move back, well….."_ She said instead, "Whatever, sorry about the short notice, but you need to be out by the end of the month." _Great. Two weeks to find a new place. And I have been working non-stop to make up for the time I took when Michael died._

When Ray's shift ended he went straight to the bar near the apartment. _Why do I still think of it as OUR apartment. How does she do that to me, when she isn't even speaking to me?_ He started with beer then made his way to tequila. Which, of course, reminded him of HER. A beautiful (even without the beer goggles) girl with long blond hair and flawless skin came over to him. "Hey, Ray, how've you been?" _Oh shit, I don't have a clue who this is._ "Fine, babe. You look good." _Well it wasn't a lie. _He just had no idea whether she always looked this good or not. _Maybe this night won't be a total loss. _He put his arm around her. She kissed him. He really wished he could remember her name.

They went back to the apartment and screwed each other's brains out. (Author's note: Okay, I lied about the sex.) The girl (he still couldn't remember her name, and she hadn't been forthcoming with it) was very loud, which caused Ray to think about the many times Neela had complained about the thickness (or lack thereof) of the walls. _Okay, it is really getting sad, when you think about her while you are having sex with someone else. Sad, Barnett, very sad._ Afterward, he just wanted to take a shower. And he wanted her to leave. As he got in the shower, he heard a knock on the door. He yelled to what's her name, "Can you get that?"

Rebecca answered the door. There was a pretty Indian woman staring at her with undisguised disgust. "Is Ray home?" Neela asked.

Ray got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and headed out to see which of his bandmates was at the door. Neela looked back at him with revulsion.

Author's note: This is not going as smoothly as planned so please read and review. Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. I tried to make it clearer who was speaking this time – thanks for the suggestion, navycorpsman.

Ray was shocked into speechlessness. _Shit, shit, shit. This is so bad. I have the worst luck. This is the first time I have had a yet-to-be-named girl over in forever. And she has to show up. Jesus, she's looking at me like I'm something she just scraped off her shoe. Say SOMETHING, you idiot!_ "Hi Neela, this is……"_ Oh, crap, SHUT UP, you idiot!_

Rebecca said, "Hi, I'm Rebecca."

_Rebecca – still not ringing any bells,_ Ray thought. He said, "She was just leaving." Now Rebecca was looking at him like he was something she scraped off her shoe. _This just keeps getting better._

Ray figured he'd better go change into something a little less revealing because pretty soon everyone was going to know what looking at Neela did to him. It was getting obvious._ She is so beautiful, what was I thinking? I am such an idiot. No more tequila. Ever._

Neela steeled herself to look at Ray. _Do not look anywhere but in his eyes. Jesus, he's wearing a towel for God's sake. Don't look down, don't look down. STOP LOOKING DOWN! _Neela forced her brown eyes up and looked into his hazel ones. He looked embarrassed. _Well he should. This just goes to show me that I was right in pushing him away. Looks like I interrupted round two. Well, let's get this over with._ "I need to talk to you Ray."

"Just let me get changed. Don't leave, please, Neela." Ray went into his room to change and Rebecca left in a huff. Neela looked around at "their" apartment. It looked the same. Maybe a little cleaner.

Ray came back dressed in jeans and a sleeveless t-shirt. "I'm sorry." _Okay, why am I apologizing? It's not as if I have heard from her in a really long time. She made it clear she didn't want my sympathy or my company. _"Neela, this isn't what it looks like…."

"You mean you didn't just have sex with a girl whose name you can't even remember? You are pathetic, Ray."

Ray kept his temper even though it was difficult not to rise to her bait. "Did you need something, Neela? Why are you here?" He said, a little ungraciously.

"I wanted….Abby's lease is up, and I wanted…..I wondered if I could move back in with you. She said you don't have another roommate, yet."

Ray was thrilled but refused to give her the satisfaction of knowing it. "I guess so." He couldn't stop himself from adding, "I've missed you."

"I can tell." She said sarcastically.

Neela moved back in the following week. In some ways it was as if she never left because they knew each other's routine so well but in others everything was different. They no longer felt at ease with each other. The words she had said to him on the roof still stung – and he was hurt that she hadn't needed him for anything until she needed a place to stay. Ray thought he had meant more to her than a rented room. Neela's words on the roof still haunted her too. She had meant them – but not in the way he took them. She needed him to stay away from her because she didn't trust her feelings for him. And because of the guilt she still felt when she looked at him.

_And look at us now, _Neela thought. _He acted out with booze and a girl and I am hiding myself away from him and the rest of the world. We are a pair of_ _idiots. God, I hope we can get past this and be friends again. I'd settle for that._

Ray wanted things to be the way they were. _Why are we so uncomfortable with each other now? Why can't we be friends again? I'd settle for that. Maybe it'll just take time._


	3. Chapter 3

As always, thanks for the reviews and for the constructive criticism. Here we go on chapter 3….

Neela was just going through the motions at work. It wasn't that she was doing a bad job; it just seemed to her colleagues that her heart wasn't in it. She got no joy out of assessing a patient, or even out of cutting. And surgeons usually got joy out of cutting. It didn't even seem to bother her that Albright was such a bitch to her. It was like she was numb and couldn't move beyond that numbness in her work or her personal life. It affected Ray the most, although he would never admit it. She just didn't seem like her sarcastic, funny self anymore. She ignored him at work and at home. It was depressing. But he kept trying to get her out of the self-imposed numbness.

"Hey Roomie, want to share a pizza for dinner?" Ray said when Neela came down for a consult. No response. It was like she didn't even hear him. _This sucks. We've been living together for a month and she's still not talking to me except when she has to._ "Neela, earth to Neela."

"Huh? Oh bugger off, Ray. I'm busy." _God, when did I become such a bitch? He must hate me. _

_Well that is something – a little of the old Neela. Insults are better than nothing,_ Ray thought.

Just then a trauma came through the doors of the ambulance bay. Tony Gates was the paramedic that came in with the patient. He had been laid up for awhile with injuries he sustained in a building collapse and then he heard Neela got married so he had stopped hitting on her. She was fair game again but Tony wasn't sure how happy she would be to see him. _She's only been a widow for three months, but I better get my intentions known soon or somebody will snap her up,_ Tony thought to himself.

"Hey Neela, I was….really sorry to hear about your husband. Um….would you like to go out for a drink later and talk about it? It might help and I understand what it is to lose someone to war. I lost my best friend in Desert Storm."

Neela thought about it for a second. Maybe this was the way to go. Talking to someone who had been in her shoes before but wasn't emotionally involved with her. "Um, thanks Tony, I think I'd like that."_ At least Ray and I won't be walking on eggshells tonight around each other. I just hope he doesn't use this opportunity to invite over another bimbo. I am not sure I could take seeing him in a towel again. Or,_ if she was being honest with herself, _seeing him with someone else. Not just yet. _Neela blushed when she thought of Ray in a towel. Tony thought she was blushing at the thought of a date with him.

Everyone within hearing range was shocked that Neela had said she would go out for a drink with Tony. Abby had always thought Neela would come to her or Ray for comfort, eventually. They offered often enough. _Thank God Ray wasn't here to hear that._ Abby thought.

It didn't take long for him to find out, though. The ER rumor mill had it all around the hospital in an hour. _It's probably been totally blown out of proportion. After all, everyone thought Neela and I were 'roommates with benefits' until I set Morris straight._ He figured he should go straight to Neela and just casually ask her about her plans for the evening. Then depending on her answer, he would just as casually rip Gates' lungs out through his throat. _Okay, so maybe that wasn't such a great idea. When did I become the jealous type? I assume that is what this overwhelming feeling of rage is – even though I don't remember ever feeling this way before._

Ray found Neela on the 3rd floor checking on a surgical patient. "Hey Roomie, I am still offering a pizza dinner if you are interested."

"Oh, I'm sorry Ray, I already made plans. I'm having a drink with Tony Gates later." She thought she saw hurt in his eyes but it was so fleeting she wasn't sure. She added, "He's a Desert Storm veteran, so I think it might be easier to talk to him….." Her voice faded off. _Jesus, why can't I just leave well enough alone? Why do I always talk too much?_

He made his eyes go blank. "No problem, we'll do it another time." He hoped he said it lightly enough. At least she was speaking to him. And this way, he could go home, drink a beer, eat some pizza and imagine Tony Gates on the operating table in several large pieces which he had no intention of sewing together. He couldn't resist adding in a serious voice, "Don't drink any tequila and call me if you need me." _Jesus, why can't you just keep your mouth shut when it comes to her? You are pathetic, Barnett._

Neela was confused. _What the bloody hell is he on about? We are just going for drinks. I am not going to get drunk and boff the guy. I mean, he is good-looking but I just want to talk about things with someone who understands. And besides, _Neela added to herself, _he's not half as sexy as you are you idiot! I wish I could see Tony that way – it would solve a lot of my problems, believe you me, Barnett. I am not ready for a relationship with anyone, but at least Tony would be a safer alternative than you are. God, I am pathetic._


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I admit to having seen the news that John Stamos is going to be a permanent fixture on ER next season so that is why I wrote him in. I just hope (as all of us die hard Ray/Neela fans do) that they do something else (or someone else – Sam maybe?) with his character. Not Neela! Also, note to gsrfan: I swear I wrote this chapter before I read your Chap 23 – the reference to Ghost was purely coincidence – a case of great minds thinking alike, I guess. Anyway, sorry, but once it was in I didn't really want to take it out.

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!

Chap. 4

Ray had to admit that even though he would be happy to see Tony Gates die of the Ebola virus, whatever he had said to Neela seemed to be working. She had come home after having a drink (no tequila he was pretty sure) looking lighter to him. Like a load was off her mind. She seemed more like she used to be – before Michael. It made him feel lighter too, just looking at her. He had even seen her smile genuinely for the first time since Michael's death. He just wished he could have been the one to make her smile.

Neela had talked for hours to Tony about how the war had affected her relationship with Michael. He had told her that he had survivor's guilt – it was like he read her mind with that one. She felt the load on her shoulders lighten. As the night grew later, Tony had told her he was still interested in her when she was ready. She had told him in no uncertain terms that she was not ready to date him. O_r anyone else,_ she had added to herself. She had not really allowed herself to think of Ray that way since she had moved back in. Anytime those thoughts came, she stopped them immediately by thinking of severed body parts, or something equally disgusting. Except when she was sleeping. She couldn't control what she dreamed about. Sometimes she woke up thinking the dreams were real and was disappointed when she rolled over and Ray wasn't there.

About a week after Neela had gone out for drinks with Tony, she flagged Ray down as he was getting on the elevator. She said, "How about Chinese for dinner? I'll buy and you can pick the movie, okay?"

Ray could not believe his good luck. _Thank you, Tony Gates - now stay away from her. I guess I really do love her because I am just glad she is happy and she wants to spend an evening at home with me. If she wants friendship from me, I can do that. Well, Barnett, _Ray thought to himself, _you have definitely grown up. I can't say I am happy about it. Sometimes I wish you could go back to the old selfish Ray. Just go find a different girl. No consequences, no responsibily and no regrets. Just sex. But as long as there is a chance with Neela, I am not going to make another "Rebecca". _Since the Rebecca incident, Ray had taken to referring to that mistake as a "Rebecca" in his mind. Rebecca and tequila were associated forever. And not in a good way. Ray noticed Neela was looking at him, waiting for his answer. "Okay, we never finished 'The Omen'. The original, with Gregory Peck." He smirked. He felt good. They were finally back to teasing each other.

"No bloody way, Ray. I need my beauty sleep." Neela grinned evilly. "I was thinking about 'Ghost', I know that is one of your closet favorites." She had caught him watching it when she came home early one night, although he had switched the channel and never admitted it.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Ray said in his best huffy voice. "And besides, you said I could choose. So it's definitely 'The Omen'." He stuck his tongue out at her._ She really doesn't need any more beauty sleep. She can't get any more beautiful than she already is. I really have to stop thinking like this; it is just going to get me in trouble._


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5

Neela got off first and she stopped to get the Chinese food. She also picked up the only copy of 'Ghost' at the video store just as a joke. She felt so good. _Almost back to normal. Like we're friends again. Friendship is fine. Lust never lasts anyway. _

Ray went to the video store. He rented 'The Omen' but was sorry to see the rental store's only copy of 'Ghost' was rented. He had wanted to rent it as a joke for Neela. And, truth be told, it was a great movie. _God it feels good to be back to normal. _

Ray unlocked the apartment door and couldn't resist saying, "Honey, I'm home!" He was in such a good mood. Neela laughed at him and he saw that she had set the table. He dumped he stuff and said, "I'm starving." He sat down across from her and started on the eggrolls. Neela served herself some Kung Pau Shrimp. She tasted it and said "Mmmmm. Taste this." She stuck her chop sticks next to his face. He put the shrimp in his mouth and in his mind he grabbed her handholding it near his face and kissed the soft tender skin inside her wrist. _STOP IT! Pathetic daydream, Barnett. Stop yourself. Start thinking about severed body parts because parts of your body are doing things they aren't supposed to be doing. _It was amazing how fast his body reacted to any impure thoughts he had of Neela. Uncomfortably amazing. Well, he wasn't going to be getting up to do the dishes anytime soon. _At least my legs won't be getting up._ He thought and had to grin.

Neela wondered what he was grinning at. It was just shrimp. Then Ray reached across with an eggroll dipped in sweet and sour sauce. He said, "Here, try this." She took a bite of the eggroll and watched in fascination as the sauce dripped on his fingers. In her mind she saw herself taking his hand in hers and gently licking his fingers clean.She felt a warmth below her belly region that hadn't been there in a while. _Jesus, I really have to stop daydreaming like that! It is a really good thing it's not obvious to the casual observer when a girl has fantasies._ She looked in Ray's eyes and then looked away quickly. She thought she had seen something there but she was not sure. _Was he thinking what I was thinking? Doesn't matter, I am not going there with him. It is not worth it. I need him as a friend and I am not the kind of girl who can sleep with a guy one night and be friends the next day. _

They got back to the business of eating, each with their own plate and carefully not sharing eating utensils or fingers. Thoughts of severed body parts had calmed Ray down considerably but he had lost some of his appetite. He got up to clean the dishes and Neela couldn't resist saying, "Are you trying to impress me or something, because it's working. When did you start caring about cleaning the bloody dishes?"

"When you weren't here to clean up after me." Ray grinned. "Sorry, I couldn't rent 'Ghost' so you'll have to settle for 'The Omen'."

Neela silently went over to the dvd she had rented and took it out of the bag. "Don't worry, I've got it right here." Ray burst out laughing and Neela couldn't help joining in.

"I repeat, I am not watching another stupid horror flick that will ensure I don't sleep at all tonight. So I guess we are watching 'Ghost'. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone unless you provoke me." Neela said, grinning at him. _I am really having fun here._ Neela thought with amazement. _With my handsome, sexy, tattoed, commitment-phobic, eyeliner-wearing, roommate….who is a really good friend and for whom I lust uncontrollably. It's a really good thing I am only in lust with him because he is dangerous enough now. If I was in love with him I would be totally lost. Hopefully, I will get over the lust thing. Although not if he shows up in a towel again…._

_I love to see her smile. _He said, "Go make popcorn and I'll set the movie up." Ray pretended to get out 'Ghost' but when her back was turned he put 'The Omen' in the dvd player.

When she saw the opening credits, Neela yelled "RAY, I cannot watch that again. It scared the crap out of me last time! I couldn't sleep for a week!" She also remembered falling asleep on his shoulder. She didn't want that happening again._ Well, okay, THAT's a lie. Talk about dangerous._

Ray thought, _Yeah, I remember the last time we watched this and your head was on my shoulder when you fell asleep. Wouldn't mind having that happen again._ He said, "Tough, it was my choice and we are watching it. If you can't sleep I'll sing you a lullaby on my guitar." He smirked at her.

"Oh yeah, I am sure that will put me right to sleep. Actually, that might scare me even more than the movie….." Neela threw a pillow at his head.

"Okay, do not start something, because I am a way better pillow fighter than you. As you well know."

"Only because you fight dirty."

"The only way to fight."

Neela figured she better stop the flirty tone they were getting into before she got in the danger zone again. It was fun, though. "All right, Ray, I will watch your bloody movie. Just please don't sing me to sleep too. And if I can't sleep, I am going to keep you up too."

_You already do, babe, you already do._ Ray thought. He started the movie. Neela sat beside him on the couch about six inches away. When the priest got stabbed by lightening, she grabbed his arm and screamed. Her nails were digging into his arm but Ray really didn't care. He was scared shitless too, but the great thing about horror flicks was that you ended up sitting really close to the girl you were with, if she was as scared as you were. And Neela was. And Ray couldn't help but smile when she moved close enough to him that he could feel her thigh touching his. _Screw the romantic films. Give me a horror flick, every time!_ He thought.

Neela couldn't help moving closer to Ray. She could feel the warmth of his body through his clothes. She was so scared. She looked down and saw her nails had made marks on his arm. She looked up at him. "Sorry, Ray. I didn't realize I was digging in so hard. But I did warn you. So you deserve what you get." She threw a piece of popcorn at him.

"Nice apology, Neela. Never mind. It doesn't hurt. Although I might need sutures if you keep it up. Why don't you just close your eyes and go to sleep. You are watching the movie with your eyes closed most of the time anyway."

Neela ended up closing her eyes with her head on Ray's shoulder. Which made Ray one very happy guy. _I am so not moving even if my arm falls asleep. _Her hair smelled like strawberries. _Great, now strawberries are going to turn me on. As if I don't have enough problems, fruit is going to make me take cold showers._ He looked down at her and couldn't resist chastely kissing the top of her head while she slept peacefully.

Neela was almost asleep and couldn't be sure if she was dreaming or awake when she felt Ray kiss her hair._ I must be dreaming._


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again everybody who has read and reviewed. This chapter is a long one – enjoy!

I do not own ER, or any of the characters. I also don't own the Foreigner song that is referred to in this chapter. But it is a really good song….

Chap. 6

Ray must have fallen asleep too, because he woke up with his arm resting on Neela's stomach and her head was in his lap. Since he inevitably woke up ready for action, this proved a little uncomfortable. He didn't really want to move but he didn't want to embarrass himself if she woke up either. He gently lifted her head up and put a pillow under it and he headed for the bathroom and a really cold shower. He seemed to be taking a lot of those lately. Probably due to his vow to never relive the "Rebecca" incident. And living in the same apartment with a really hot girl. Who he just happened to be in love with and who was just getting over her dead husband. Talk about complicated.

He came out of the bathroom in a towel to find Neela was up. Since he had hurried into the shower, he had neglected to bring a change of clothes. "Sorry, forgot my clothes." He edged toward his room. Thankfully, the cold shower had done its job.

Neela was speechless. _Jesus, please not the towel again. Is God trying to punish me? I am still having dreams about the last time I saw him in one. I certainly do not need updated information. Once again, do not look anywhere but his_ _eyes, don't look down, don't look down. STOP IT! Okay, stare at his arms, not his chest. Really, really bad idea - the tattoo will just give you new ideas. God that tattoo must have hurt, but speaking from a purely artistic point of view, it was worth whatever pain he felt, because it sure looks hot. STOP IT! Keep repeating, you are just friends, you are just friends. That is all either of you want. Remember, you bloody idiot. You have made your choice. And it is just starting to work again between you two, but that will be blown all to hell if you don't stop thinking about how cute his ass looks walking away from you._ _Look up! Oh God, another tattoo…. _Neela silently groaned and headed off to her room to change for work.

A couple of weeks later, Tony was in the ER and called up to surgery to ask Neela to meet him for dinner. Since talking to him the first time had made her feel better, she figured if he wanted to be her therapist, it worked for her. As long as he knew what she needed from him and was okay with just that, she would have dinner with him.

Not 5 minutes later Ray stopped by the surgical floor to ask Neela if she wanted to come to his gig that night. Needless to say, he was not in a good mood after hearing she was going out with the intrusive Tony Gates again. _Shit. _He thought. _What is it with that guy. He is like a dog in heat. _

_Crap_, Neela thought._ I would have liked to go to Ray's gig. Okay, let's think about this. Is that such a good idea, anyway? A little wine, then a little tequila (never a good idea), then a very hot roommate in a sleeveless t-shirt, showing off those tattoos. REALLY NOT A GOOD IDEA, GIRLFRIEND! Go with safe. Go with Tony. I am sure Ray will not end up alone. He never does. Although, I have to admit, I have not seen him with anyone since the hated Rebecca. Don't read anything into that one….._

When Ray got home from work Neela was already dressed to go out. She was wearing a short black dress that clung to her curves, and black sandals. He knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it. All the blood in his body left his upper extremities and headed south. _Jesus, I wish she was going out with me. I will kill him if he hurts her. And oh, yeah, Gates, don't even think about putting your hands on her. Not if you want them to remain attached to your body._ "Hey Neela, you look great." _Very cool, Barnett. Just the friendly roommate, wishing his good friend a nice evening out. As long as that evening doesn't include any physical contact whatsoever._ "Have fun." _Okay, you pulled that off now leave the room before you say something stupid. Too late. _"So, um, are you dating Gates, now, or something?" _Okay, you really need to stop talking, you idiot._

"What are you…..my father?" Neela teased. "We are just having dinner to talk some more. Since we are on the subject, I haven't noticed you coming home encumbered lately…..hit a dry spell?" _Okay, that was just mean. _

_Actually, I am unencumbered because I am in love with you, my gorgeous, sexy, smells-of strawberry-haired, life-changing roommate. Yeah, I have it so bad I have put myself off the market for you, babe. _"Tonight might be the night, you never know." _NOT!_

Neela met Tony at the restaurant and they talked about Gallant and Tony told her more about how his friend had died. They talked about the ER and ride a-longs and everything in-between. She even told him how she had fought with Michael about going back. Tony was very easy to talk to. He inevitably brought the conversation around to the two of them and the future. Neela was not so ready for this topic.

"So, Neela, we get along, we have a lot in common, will go out with me on a real date, now? You know, with dinner and maybe a kiss goodnight at the end?"

Neela laughed nervously. "It's been less than 4 months, Tony. I don't want to get involved again yet."

"Who's getting involved? I just want to have some fun. You know, you, me, on a beach, smearing sunscreen all over each other."

"While that does sound appealing," Neela said sarcastically, "I don't think so. I don't think I will ever be found on a beach smearing sunscreen on you. Nice try though."

"Okay, then how 'bout dinner next week. A real date. Maybe even a movie. And I do expect a goodnight kiss."

"I'll get back to you on that one. Can we go home now? I am kind of talked out."

"Sure."

They left the restaurant and headed back to the apartment. To his credit, Tony did not try to kiss Neela goodnight but she could tell he was waiting for her to ask him in. She didn't. She thought afterward, _Why didn't I ask him in for a glass of wine? He's a nice, good-looking guy who likes me. Ray won't be home for hours. Okay, why do I care if Ray knows that I had Tony in the apartment? What is wrong with me? Do I care what Ray thinks about my love life? Do I care about Ray as more than a friend? No….it's just lust, right? Do I love Ray? Oh God I hope not. I need music. Music that totally rocks. I want to dance._ Neela slipped off her sandals and looked through her cds. She chose Foreigner's Greatest Hits. Perfect for her mood. She turned up the volume to shut off her mind. Her favorite song came on and she sung along loudly. She actually could carry a tune quite well, a fact she had not yet revealed to her roommate. Neela loved to sing, just not in front of people.

Ray walked in the door to see his roommate rocking out to:

_Hot blooded_

_Check it and see_

_I got a fever of_

_A hundred and three_

_C'mon baby _

_Do you do more than dance_

_I'm hot blooded_

_Hot blooded_

_It's up to you_

_We could make a secret rendezvous_

_Just me and you_

_I'm sure you'd love it like you never knew_

Ray was struck dumb. All he could do was stare. His body reacted to both the sight of her dancing and the thought _God, I wish she was singing that to me. _And then he thought _Shit, I hope she isn't thinking of that asshole Gates._

Neela came over laughing, caught his hand and said "Dance with me Ray, I love this song." She started singing again, pretending her hand was a microphone. Then she shoved it in front of his face and laughing, he sang too.

_Hot blooded_

_Check it and see_

_I got a fever burning _

_Inside of me_

_C'mon baby _

_Do you do more than dance_

_I'm hot blooded_

_Hot blooded_

He couldn't resist this side of her. _Jesus she is so beautiful. All flushed and her hair all messed up._ They danced until they were both exhausted and fell on the couch. "Foreigner? I never knew you were a closet oldies hard rock fan."

"There's a lot you don't know about me. You know, Ray, if you sang 'Hot Blooded' at one of your gigs, you would never come home alone." She grinned at him.

He threw caution to the wind and said, "What makes you think I don't come home alone by choice?"

"Oh, please, Ray, you have never in your life left a gig alone by choice." _I think this conversation is getting too serious and hitting too close to the mark. I don't want him to think that I care if he comes home alone or not. Wait, do I care? Why?_

"I did tonight." _Okay, leave it alone, Barnett. Don't scare her off. Go to bed._ Ray, of course, paid no attention to his inner conscience. "How was your date?" _SHUT UP, you idiot!_

Neela thought. _Okay, what in the bloody hell just happened? Did he just tell me he was offered an opportunity and didn't take it? Or was that just wishful thinking on my part? And why is he asking me about my "date"?_ "I told you it wasn't a date, Ray. I just like to talk to somebody who knows what I am feeling."

"You could talk to me."

_He sounds hurt._ She decided to be honest with him. "You are too close, Ray. I need to know I can say whatever I feel without wondering what the other person is thinking. I can't do that with you." _Okay, you really need to stop this, now. You are getting too close to saying something you can't take back._

"Why not?" _You can tell me anything._

"I just can't, Ray." _I can't tell you that I was regretting marrying Michael and that I was confused about my feelings for you. I can't tell you those things. Even Tony only knows I was having doubts about being married and that I feel guilty about that now. He doesn't know about you._

When Ray looked at her he saw unshed tears in her eyes._ Nice going, Barnett. You made her cry. You couldn't just leave it alone. You had to push her._ "I'm sorry, Neela." He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her but he knew that was the wrong thing to do.

"Goodnite, Ray." She got up and left him alone with his thoughts.

Author's Note: Sorry it was so long! It just started writing itself and got me to this place.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: The song in this chapter that Ray "writes" is actually by Heart. I don't own it or ER or anything else unfortunately.

Another chapter. Hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.

Chap. 7

Ray got up the next morning wondering if they would be back to square one in their relationship._ What a jerk I am._ Neela seemed fine. She had made coffee and handed him a cup. She said,"We're going to be late if we don't hurry." Ray thought, _Okay, she's still talking to me – that's a good sign._

Neela thought, _Okay, act like nothing happened. That'll work. Just give him the coffee and smile._

They got to work on time, barely. Fortunately for Ray, Weaver was nowhere in sight. Luka said "Multiple GSWs on the way in. Ray, meet them in the ambulance bay. Abby you too." Neela went up to surgery.

Ray and Abby went out to wait for the ambulances. Abby said "How's it going with Neela, Ray? We haven't had a girl's night out in awhile. Is she doing okay?"

Ray thought. _Great, now I have to berate myself all over again. _"Well, everything seemed to be better – she's been talking to that Tony Gates guy and it seems to help. We were having a great time last night – that is until I made her cry. Just because I wanted her to talk to me. I am such an ass."

Abby said, "To tell you the truth, I was surprised when she wanted to talk to Gates. He has been hitting on her since before she was married. Ray, all you can do is be her friend. She'll come around. Be patient."

_Not one of my virtues. _Just then the ambulances arrived and he was saved having to talk any more about Neela.

It was the day from hell. After the multiple GSWs, there was the hit and run traffic accident and the barfing 6 year old twins. Ray's shoes would never be the same. Neela and Abby went out to dinner so she wasn't home when he got there. He was exhausted but he couldn't sleep. He took a shower, then went in his room and started to write. He couldn't keep his feelings for Neela inside anymore and writing was the only way he could think of to let them out without telling her. He finally fell asleep when he had finished the song.

Neela and Abby were rating the waiters at the restaurant. Abby said, "Nice ass, but too broad of shoulders – he looks like a body builder. Probably takes steroids. That one over there isn't bad, though. I give him a 9."

"Abby! You are not supposed to be doing this. You have Luka."

"So, I am still breathing. Besides, I am just trying to help you decide what your type is."

"I am not interested in finding out what type I like. I don't think I have a type."

"What about Ray, Neela?"

"Abby, do not go there. Ray is not interested in more than one night. Although, I have to admit, it would probably be one hell of a night."

"Neela! I am shocked!" Abby laughed. "And how do you know Ray hasn't changed? I think he really cares about you. Maybe you should give him a chance."

"I need stability, Abby. Like Tony. I just wish I connected with Tony the way I do Ray. Maybe I should just sleep with Ray and get it over with."

"Stability is not all it's cracked up to be, Neela. Passion is important. I speak from a multitude of experience. I think you need to have a little fun. And like you said, Ray would be fun."

"Yes, but he is also my best friend. I can't screw that up. How do you know if it's worth taking the chance?"

"I can't tell you that Neela. You need to talk to him. And you should let Tony down easy before you do, cuz I don't think he's going to take it well."

They left the restaurant and Neela thanked Abby for her advice. When she got home, Ray was already in his room with the door shut.

The next day Brett called Ray and told him that they had a gig that night. Someone else had cancelled and the bar owner had called. Ray said he would be there and he had a new song. It was a ballad, not like his usual stuff, but he wanted to try it out.

Brett said, "You should ask Neela to come."

Ray said, "I don't think I want her to come tonight. Um,….the song's about her. I don't really want her to hear it yet."

Brett said, "No problem." _Maybe I'll call and ask her to come anyway. What he doesn't know won't hurt him._

That night the band had a good crowd. The bar owner was happy with the turnout. The band went through their usual set. Ray didn't notice Neela sitting in the back. He didn't look for her because he hadn't told her about the gig. He said to the crowd of mostly women, "I wrote this song last night. I hope you like it."

_I've been lonely_

_I've been waitin' for you_

_I'm pretending_

_And that's all I can do_

_The love I'm sending _

_Ain't making it through to your heart_

_You've been hiding_

_Never lettin' it show_

_Always trying_

_To keep it under control_

_You've got it down _

_And you're well on your way to the top_

_But there's something that you forgot_

_What about love_

_Don't you want someone to care about you_

_What about love_

_Don't let it slip away_

_What about love_

_I only want to share it with you_

_You might need it someday_

All the girls in the bar hoped Ray was singing to them, but Neela knew he was singing the song for her. Even if Brett hadn't told her, she would have known._Ray loves me. Oh shit, maybe this isn't just about sex. Ray doesn't fall in love with girls. Now what do I do? I gotta get out of here before he sees me._

When Ray got home Neela was in her room pretending to be asleep. She heard him come in and go straight to bed.

Work was really busy the next few days so Neela did not have a chance to call Tony. She needed time to process the Ray factor too. She had no idea what she should do. _Ray is my best friend. He is the hottest guy I know and even when I was married, the thought of Ray made me weak in the knees. I guess I must be in love. This could get complicated. _

Finally, a week later, Neela was able to make plans with Tony. He had called her a few times to see if she had decided whether or not she would go out with him. What Neela had decided was that she needed to tell Tony she wasn't interested in him, and she was interested in someone else. It was only fair. They met for drinks that night. Ray was working late so she didn't tell him she was meeting Tony.

"Tony," Neela said as she walked in the bar. "I really appreciate you helping me through Michael's death. And I want to remain friends because I really enjoy spending time with you. I just don't think it's fair to lead you on. I wanted you to know that I am interested in someone else. I have no idea if it will lead to anything, I just thought I should tell you."

"Who?" Tony was not pleased. He sounded mad._ Shit, I can't believe this. I don't want to be her friend. _"Is it that sleezy roommate of yours? Why is it guys like that always interest girls like you? What's wrong with nice guys?"

"Ray is a nice guy." Neela said indignantly. Tony got up, threw a $10 bill on the bar and left. On his way home Tony decided to pick up a bottle of scotch. He was walking home drinking it when he decided he needed to talk to Neela again. He swung by the apartment and knocked on the door. He was very drunk, and when Ray answered the door, all Tony saw was the reason Neela didn't want him.

Ray said, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Neela, asshole."

"Don't come here drunk, pal. In fact, don't come here at all."

Tony said "What the hell does she see in you?" Then he slugged Ray right in the kidneys. Ray was caught off guard and went down hard. On his way down he hit his head on the corner of the amp that was sitting in the hallway. Tony took off when he saw what had happened. Neela had been in her room until she heard the crash of the furniture meeting Ray's head.

"RAY!……are you alright? RAY," she yelled, as she gently slapped his face, trying to get him to wake up. She quickly picked up the phone and dialed 911. "This is Dr. Neela Rasgotra, I work at County. I have a 28 year old male, possible concussion, bruising and contusions. He is unconscious. I need an ambulance to this address." Neela hung up the phone and continued to try to revive Ray. She decided to check for other injuries. She lifted his shirt and saw a large bruise forming on his lower abdomen. She unbuttoned the top button of his jeans. She jumped when she heard him say groggily, "No peeking."

"Ray you scared the shit out of me. The ambulance is on the way."

"Why do I keep getting the shit beat out of me when I am around you? It is ruining my manly image."

"You really need to learn to play well with others, Ray. Who did this to you? Somebody's husband?" She teased._ Thank God he seems okay._

_Okay, I could tell her the truth but I don't want her to feel responsible. The guy was drunk and probably will be embarrassed about it tomorrow. It's not worth it. Besides, I think he may have done me a favor._ "No idea."

The ambulance and paramedics arrived. "I am fine, Neela."

"We are going to the hospital, you might have a concussion." Neela said with authority. Ray figured it was easier not to argue. He kind of liked having her boss him around.

Especially since his head really hurt. When he tried to get up and couldn't, he groaned. He hurt all over. He looked down and noticed his jeans were partially unbuttoned. "You could have waited until I was conscious, Neela. It's much more fun that way."

"Shut up, Ray." Neela knew she was blushing but she couldn't help it.

At the hospital Neela got Ray on a bed in Trauma 1 and handed him a gown. He said, "You have got to be kidding, Neela. I am not wearing that. If you really want to see me naked that bad, you just have to ask." _And if looks could kill, I would so not be breathing right now._

_If you only knew._"I need to examine you, Ray. Besides, I've seen it all before."

"Oh, really." He lifted his eyebrow and grinned at her.

"Shut up, Ray, you know what I mean." She examined his eyes, checking their dilation. "You have a mild concussion. You need to stay awake. Fortunately, I can keep an eye on you tonight. Alright, you don't have to wear the gown, but take off your jeans. I'll examine you in your boxers. Fair enough?"

_Oh shit._ Ray looked sheepish."Um….not wearing any. Forgot to do laundry." Ray did not meet her eyes. He was blushing now.

Neela burst out laughing. "Ray Barnett, you total slut!"_ Great – more fodder for my fantasies. Don't go there, girl._

Ray started to laugh but then said "Don't make me laugh, it hurts too much."

"Alright, I'll check you out at the desk and take you home. You don't seem to be too bad off. But you can't go to sleep."

Neela checked Ray out of the hospital and got a cab to take them home. She helped him to the couch and got herself a glass of wine. "Are you hungry? I can make popcorn."

Ray was beginning to feel like shit. He took off his shoes and lay down on the couch. "Sounds good. Can I have a glass of wine?"

"Of course not, you idiot. You have a concussion." Neela refilled her glass of wine and stuck out her tongue at him. "I'll drink for you too. What do you want to do to pass the time?" She looked at Ray and saw him smirk. "Don't say it, Ray. Not if you want to live. How about we play poker?"

"Okay, but I am broke and I am not playing for matchsticks." Ray said.

"What do you want to play for, then?"

"We can play strip poker…..after all; you've said you've seen it all before anyway…" _She will never go for it but I am having fun with her anyway._

_Danger Zone Alert!_ Neela thought. _Oh what the hell. I sure wouldn't mind making him lose those jeans._ "Okay Ray but I warn you, I am a really good poker player – you know I watch celebrity poker every night." Neela checked what she was wearing – a white linen sundress, a lace bra and lace underwear (_at least I am wearing some! _She thought _But I probably should have worn a slip with this dress. Oh well._) She had taken her sandals off when she came in the door. She started to put them back on.

"Uh uh, no cheating! The sandals were not part of your clothing when you said yes. You still have way more clothes on then I do." Ray was definitely starting to feel better.

Author's Note: Sorry, you want to know what happens with strip poker, you have to wait until the next chapter! I know, I am so mean!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Okay everybody, I am letting you know ahead of time – this chapter could be rated M. I still say it doesn't have anything the show doesn't have (although not between our two favorite characters) but somehow when it is in writing rather than visual it seems, I don't know, more racy. So, if you are easily offended, don't read this chapter. I don't own anything.

Chap 8

_I cannot believe she is doing this. It's possible I have died of my wounds and gone to heaven._ Ray thought.

Neela dealt the first hand after she had popped the popcorn. They were playing on the coffee table so Ray didn't have to move off the couch. Ray looked at his cards and groaned. He had an Ace, a 5, a 10, a 4 and a Jack of various suits. So basically he was screwed. He kept the Ace and asked for 4 cards. He looked over at Neela. She was concentrating very hard. He had to smile, thinking, _She is so adorable._

Neela looked over the top of her cards and smiled wickedly, "You are so in trouble, Barnett. I am way out of your league."

_No shit._ Ray thought.

"I'll keep these cards." Neela said.

_Shit. _"Are you cheating?"_ 'Cuz the whole point of this was for YOU to lose YOUR clothes._

"No, I'm just really lucky at cards."

"Now you tell me." _My luck on the other hand, totally SUCKS._

"Okay," Neela said, "What do you have?"

Ray laid down his Ace, and the new cards he had drawn - a 7, two 2's and a King. "Pair of twos." He said.

Neela looked triumphant. "I drew a full house, Jacks over fives. I win. I told you I was good at this. Gimme the shirt, Barnett."

"Holy shit, how is that possible? Here, you can have a sock."

"Gee thanks, Ray, put it straight in the hamper because I am not touching that."

"Be, nice. I'm injured."

After two more hands, Ray was sure she was cheating because he had lost his other sock and his t-shirt. Neela was laughing at him. "Feeling a little exposed, Ray?" _Jesus he looks good laying there shirtless. And don't even think about the fact that he's only wearing jeans. Maybe I should even things up a bit. Seems only fair._ She purposely threw away the 3 Aces she drew and kept the 4 of Hearts and 5 of Spades. She drew another 5 and a 2 of Hearts and a 6 of Diamonds. _Good. _

Ray asked for three cards and ended up with 3 tens. "Now we're talking. Lose the dress Roomie."

"I don't think so."

Ray yelled. "WHAT? I am half naked here. You aren't going to renege are you? That is just wrong."

Neela smiled at him. _I am going to enjoy tormenting him, _she thought. Ray watched as Neela carefully slipped her bra straps off her arms underneath her dress. Ray could not take his eyes off her. He was having trouble breathing and it had nothing to do with Tony's punch in his gut. She reached behind her back and undid the hooks on her bra without taking off her dress. Then she pulled her bra out the front of her dress and threw it at him.

"Do they TEACH girls how to do that?" He asked. _I am really not sure I want to know how she learned how to do that._ He was extremely disappointed when she crossed her arms in front of her, suddenly conscious of the fact that she was wearing a white linen dress and it wasn't disguising much. Her arms blocked his view. _Damn. _

Ray was not making any attempt to pretend he wasn't staring. "Ray, earth to Ray." Neela said. He looked like he might be enjoying making her uncomfortable.

"Huh?" _I think I might be drooling._

"If you do not stop looking where you are looking I will make sure your injuries are fatal."

"Neela, I'm a GUY. What do you expect? Besides, you would be insulted if I didn't at least look. And it has been a really long time." _A really, really, long time._

_Hmmm. A really long time, huh. Good. _Neela threw a piece of popcorn at him. To do it, she had to move her arm and Ray got an eyeful. Neela was having fun teasing him a little. _Payback for parading around in towels, Barnett._ She knew now that he loved her but he didn't know she knew. She also knew exactly what she was doing to him. Because he did it to her too. Only she was doing it on purpose. She decided to lose another hand.

She drew a straight, Jack high. She threw away the Jack and the 10. She drew a 2 and a 6. So she had nothing. _Good._

Ray ended up with a pair of threes and groaned. He looked around for a pillow to hide behind when his jeans came off, and put his cards down. Then he heard Neela say. "You win again."

Ray looked up and grinned. "Okay, now the dress comes off…here you can have the pillow." He grinned. She smiled and stood up.

She scooted off her panties without even raising up her dress.

"Seriously, do they give classes on how to torture guys?" Ray was disappointed until he noticed that her linen dress was not really hiding all that much. _Or maybe that is just my overactive imagination. _His mouth was dry and his jeans were really getting uncomfortably tight. He stared at her. _Okay, now I know I am drooling. She looks like an angel. A really sexy angel._

Neela saw his eyes darken with lust. "Okay, I quit, you win, Ray." She smiled at him and walked over to the couch to sit next to him.

Ray thought, _I really don't know how long I can remain a gentleman. Be serious, Barnett, when were you ever considered a gentleman? _He put his hands underneath him so they didn't get any ideas.

Neela leaned down so their bodies were touching. She was practically laying on top of him from the waist up. The only thing between his bare chest and hers was a thin piece of linen. He couldn't take his eyes off her. The heat between them was palpable. He looked a little confused but she could feel his body's response to her. She leaned down and put her hands in his hair and kissed him gently on the lips. "Thanks for the song, Ray. It's beautiful."

"Y…you knew?" Ray stuttered. _She knows how I feel about her. _

Neela nodded. "Brett told me to come to your gig. Do you really think we would be in this situation if I didn't know how you felt?" _Well, maybe._

"Well, I am irresistible, after all." He said cockily. Neela smacked his chest with her hand. Ray said with a smile, "And by the way, I am not some sex toy. I want to make it clear that I am not the kind of guy you can use and then just toss aside. I want you to respect me in the morning." Ray wiggled his eyebrows and grinned at her.

"Shut up, Ray." She kissed him more passionately now. He responded to her by kissing her deeply but she could tell he was grinning against her lips. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Yep. What are you going to do about it?" Ray looked at her with passion and love in his eyes. "God, you are so beautiful."

_You are no slouch, yourself._ Neela thought. Ray kissed her gently again then deepened the kiss.

"Are you sure? We can still stop if you aren't ready." Ray said. _Those words have never come out of my mouth before._

Neela laughed. He looked like a puppy who was begging for table scraps. "Ray, I have never wanted anything more in my life. I'm all yours, if you want me."

"I have wanted you for as long as I can remember." Ray said huskily. He gently lifted off her dress and she unbuttoned his jeans so she could help him get them off. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. They took their time getting to know each other's bodies. Ray had been an accomplished and considerate lover with other women, giving as much as he got, but with Neela he was completely unselfish. Her pleasure was more important to him than his own for the first time in his life. He loved her and he wanted her to know how much.

Afterward, he said, "So…."

"What do you expect, a performance evaluation? I really don't impress that easily." Neela teased. "If you really want to impress me, you'll do it again."

"Give me a minute….after all, I am injured."

Author's Note: Okay….to continue or not to continue? I have ideas for other chapters but I could stop now depending on what you guys think.


	9. Chapter 9

The reviews are in and you guys wanted more so here it is.

Again, I don't own squat.

Chap 9

Ray fell asleep with Neela's head on his shoulder. When he woke up the next morning her head was on the pillow next to him and her arm was across his chest. Like it belonged there. He gently lifted her arm and got up to make coffee. They were going to need it before they showed up for work today. _I am exhausted and in pain._ He smiled. _In a good way._

Neela awoke to the smell of coffee. She felt tired but good. When she opened her eyes Ray was sitting cross-legged next to her side of the bed in his boxers with a cup of coffee in his hand for her. _He is so sexy, I never want to stop kissing him. How do I make him want me forever?_

He said, "Good morning beautiful. We need to talk about last night."

"Ray, please. I am not an idiot. I know you. I know about the other women. I know you aren't interested in long term relationships. I can handle it. For as long as it lasts, I am happy just to have you back in my life." _I know he loves me but I don't want him to feel trapped._

"Neela, what I was going to say is, that I have changed. There hasn't been anyone since the day you came to ask me if you could move back in. I love you. I want this to work. And, by the way, we won't be needing the extra room anymore because you will be sleeping in here with me. Every night."

"Oh, is that so? I am not sure that works for me." _Liar_._ Actually, the thought of sleeping next to him for the rest of my life comes to mind._

"It better. Don't make me get tough with you."

"Hmmm. That sounds intriguing, will there be handcuffing involved? Sorry, but we have to go to work. By the way, Ray, I love you too." She kissed him. Ray started to deepen the kiss and she slugged his shoulder. "We don't have time." He gave her the puppy dog look again. "It's not going to work on me this time, Barnett. Now go take a shower." He was so handsome. It took her breath away. And she started to rethink the shower thing.

"We could take one together…." He teased.

"Get out of here!" She started to get out of bed and realized she was naked. He stopped walking away and stared at her. She was so beautiful. And she was his. "Ray, you were going to take a shower."

"I am just admiring the view. I guess I'll be taking a cold shower. Not the first time that's happened, being around you." But this time it was making him smile. _You are a lucky man. Don't screw this up Barnett._

"Oh, really. I could probably think of some way to ease your pain." She smiled at him shyly, got up and followed him into the shower.

Needless to say, they were late to work, but they were in a really good mood when they got there. Even when he saw Weaver's face it didn't affect Ray's happiness.


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10

Weaver said, "Dr. Barnett, nice of you to join us. Get that stupid grin off your face. We have a car versus semi coming in with 3 criticals and 2 non-criticals and you're getting a new intern today. Are you sure you're up to it? I heard you got a concussion."

"Never been better, Dr. Weaver. Today, I can handle anything." He purposefully walked over to Neela who was just getting on the elevator and kissed her lightly, in front of everyone. "I guess that will have the rumor-mills going for awhile." He smiled at her.

Neela was surprised Ray wanted to show everyone the change in their relationship. It made her feel special to know he wanted their friends to see them together. _He really has changed._

Tony Gates brought in the car wreck patients. He looked like a wreck himself. He was still hung over and felt like crap. He was mad at Neela for "leading him on" but he did feel bad about hitting Barnett. He looked sheepish when he saw Ray was the doctor leading the trauma team for the patients he was bringing in. After he had taken care of the patients, Ray looked at Tony and smiled. He couldn't help it. Tony Gates had brought Neela and Ray together, whether he wanted to or not.

"Hey man, no hard feelings, okay?" Ray said. _Once upon a time I would have kicked the crap out of this guy – I think I may actually be considered a grown up now._

This was almost too much for Tony Gates to take. Barnett was actually being nice about it. "Does Neela know?" Tony asked.

"I haven't told her, it's our secret. To tell you the truth, I don't think Neela would have acted on her feelings toward me if it weren't for you. So thanks, man." Ray stuck out his hand and Tony shook it. Just then Neela came down for a consult on the car wreck patients.

"What was that about?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Nothing," said Ray and Tony in unison.

Ray went to check on his patients and he ran into Abby on the way. "So you finally made your move. I am proud of you, Ray. But if you hurt her, I will have to kill you."

"Actually, Neela made the first move." Ray said with a grin. "And don't worry. You won't need to kill me. I know what I have and I am not going to mess it up."

The new interns were being assigned later that day. Abby got a kid named Joseph, Pratt got Harry and Ray got a tall, beautiful auburn-haired, green-eyed girl name Lisa. When they had introduced themselves, Lisa said, "Rumor has it you're in a band."

"That's right. Why?" Normally Ray would flirt with a girl like Lisa. She was beautiful and she seemed to be up for flirting with him, but he really wasn't interested. He would not screw up what he had with Neela for anyone.

"Just wondered if I could come see you play sometime." Lisa put her hand on his arm just as Neela came out of the elevator. Neela turned away before she saw Ray move his arm away from Lisa's hand.

Neela thought, _He can't stop himself. What was I thinking? I can't handle this. I love him. I don't want him flirting with other women._ _I thought I'd have a little more than just one day with him. _She walked into the supply closet to get away from him.

Ray excused himself from Lisa and ran after Neela. _Even when I don't do anything, I get in trouble. Where did she go?_ He looked around and figured his best bet was the supply closet. He ducked in and found her with tears in her eyes. He smiled at her. It made him just a little bit happy that she was jealous. _Childish, I know._

Neela was furious and humiliated. Of course Ray would flirt with a beautiful, sexy, tall, long-legged witch. When Neela saw him come in the closet after her with a grin on his face she lost it. He was laughing at her. She slapped him hard. She wanted to slap that grin right off his face. "I hate you, Ray Barnett. You are such a bloody asshole. What, you can't manage to keep your hands off anything in a skirt for more than one day? Do you even know what love means? Or do you say that to every girl you sleep with?" She was on a roll, now._ So much for being cool about the other women. Okay, so I lied._ She swung her fist at him but he stopped it from hitting him by holding her arm gently.

"Neela, you are so beautiful and sexy when you are mad at me that it almost makes me want you to stay that way for a few minutes more, but I cannot tell a lie. Lisa put her hand on my arm without any provocation from me, and if you had stuck around you would have noticed I pulled out of her reach two seconds later. I love that you are jealous, but there is no need to be. I love you. And no, I have never said that to any girl before. Just you." Ray put his hand up to her face and kissed her gently. Neela slugged him with the arm he wasn't holding. Then she kissed him fiercely.

"You are mine, Barnett. Don't make me hurt you." Neela put her hands under his shirt and up his back as she deepened the kiss. She loved him so much. She kissed his cheek where she had hit him. There was still a red mark there. _I'll be interested to see how he explains that to Weaver. Hopefully it will go away before he sees her. _

Ray sat down on a stool and pulled her down to sit on his lap, still kissing her passionately. Neela straddled him and pushed him against the wall as she kissed him back. "Ray…" she said breathlessly. "Ray…." she said a little louder while he worked his way down her neck. "We have to stop." Just then Lisa came into the supply closet looking for Ray.

"Oh, there you are. Sorry to interrupt. Hello, my name is Lisa." She said in Neela's direction, while still looking at Ray. Neela thought Lisa didn't look all that sorry to interrupt. In fact she had looked pleased to interrupt and possibly a little irritated that it hadn't been her in the supply closet with Ray. Neela figured she was going to have to watch out for this one. She started to climb out of Ray's lap but he pulled her back down onto his knee.

Ray said to Lisa, "This is my girlfriend, Neela. Neela, this is one of the new interns, Lisa." _Hopefully that will settle that,_ Ray thought.

Neela could not believe her ears. _He said I was his girlfriend. He basically told a beautiful girl to back off._ Neela looked at Ray and smiled. He kissed her lightly then joined Lisa.

Lisa said, "Man she must have some right hook, you can still see her hand mark on your face." _And all I did was touch his arm. Hmmm. Next time I'll have to make sure we are hidden from view. And there will be a next time. He is too yummy to let go easily. And if everything I have heard about him is even partially true, it won't take much to get him away from his "girlfriend". It's not like I haven't wrecked a few homes before. And this one will definitely be worth it._

A/N: The plot thickens…..


End file.
